AfterShock
by WindVoid6
Summary: (After TLK)Realising their home is still unhabitable for now until the staff fully repairs it but for the meantime they stay at the junkyard with Cade. Then the staff uses Earth electricity to heal Cybertron leaving it powerless. They all end up seperated. Can Hotrod and the humans get to Bee before him or his rivalry become victorious? An old enemy seeks her youngest creations.
1. Home

**Home**

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in Transformers sadly.

First Fanfiction so please be nice! :D

Oh and Hotrod is supposed to be one of the main characters but it didn't show him on the thing where you pick the main characters so just pretend it says that he is.

Cade stared at the Autobots he was gonna miss him no matter how many cars they ate or how many times they beat the sparks out of each other. They all stood in silence only to be broken by Prime.

"Goodbye Cade we thank you for everything, but now we must leave to repair our fallen planet" Spoke Optimus in his deep hollow voice clenching the staff.

"Autobots! Roll out!" He shouted before transforming and heading towards their fallen planet, Cybertron . The mighty Quintessa had made Cybertron collide in to Earth and it didn't look like it was moving anytime soon ytime soon so for meantime they remain as one planet. Then the rest of the Autobots transformed and went after him . Bumblebee looked at Cade and Vivian he could tell they were happy they were getting their planet back but he could tell they were still upset that they were leaving, then he transformed and chased after the others . Cade was broke out of his trance by Izabella hugging him, clearly Sqeaks went with the other Autobots because slow tears well down the side of her face. Because Sqeaks couldn't transform he was in Hotrods passenger seat making strange Wabble noise, Hotrod didn't have a clue what they meant. Soon the Autobots were out of view and Cade glanced down at the knights sword that rested in his hands and thought about Tessa, how was he supposed to tell her all of this? Where was he supposed to go?

"All do respect Prime but how is that gonna revive a whole planet" Questioned Crosshairs bitterly,

" I agree with Crosshairs" agreed Drift.

"This staff belonged to who humans call Merlin, the human was gifted it by the first knight and has the power to do many things including bringing back our planet" explained Prime.

" Got it boss" Hound had just randomly came up with calling Optimus Boss and Optimus found it quite annoying because he didn't just wanna be known only as a leader but as a friend to. "Can it get rid of my accent?" Apparently Hotrod has been stuck with a French accent, he says he doesn't like it and he's just stuck with it (somehow) but no one believes him. "Yeah sure" Said Crosshairs sarcastically. "Frag" mumbled Hotrod

"What did you say!?" Shouted Crosshairs revving his engine . "Don't make me brake your finger again!" Shouted Cogman in his fabulous English accent only to earn a growl from Crosshairs ,Cogman was like Sqeaks he can't transform so he was riding in Hound. Throughout this intire thing Bumblebee just kept quiet , one because he's used to being quiet and two because he just wanted to repair Cybertron and not go through the pain of leaving Earth any longer . When Optimus and Bumblebee were fighting, Bumblebee randomly got his voice back but how? He didn't know and doesn't really care he's just happy he can put up a debate when he wants to and can actually speak in general .

**5 Hours Later**

_On Cybertron _

" So we just put the staff in here and boom Cybertron back to normal, just its collided with Earth" Oh how wrong was Crosshairs.

"The staffs power is mighty but it will not repair our planet so quickly it will take many months" explained Optimus while noticing his followers shocked faces.

"Great" mumbled Bumblebee but loud enough for everyone to hear and of course he was being sarcastic.

"Bee your voice ayyyy" celebrated Hotrod then turned to Bumblebee who was giving him a death stare to shut up.

" My Sensei where will we stay?" Drift finally broke the ongoing silence which was starting to get really uncomfortable, like everyone else he was also highly annoyed but kept his respect somehow.

"Either we go into hiding or stay with Cade" Optimus didn't want to go into hiding again the last time they did that they lost Ratchet but as a Prime its fair that he lets his followers chose.

" I vote Cade I ain't willing to get hunted down then get my spark ripped out" they all turned to Hound and exchanged reasonable faces then they all agreed they would go to Cade.

**_Back In The Middle Of Nowhere_**

Cade and Vivian has been brainstorming ideas on where to go and how to get home or more recognised the junkyard, the only thing they could come up with is the TRF but then they would have to know where Cade, Vivian and Izabella want to go but Cade still doesn't want all of them to know where it is I mean he already knows that a few of them know where it is already because they put a tracker on Bee but he didn't want some more of them to know so they were stuck . Stuck on a massive knight ship, great.

"Need a ride?" Cade snapped around only to see William Lennox there.

"What makes you different to the rest?"Cade still didn't trust any member of the TRF no matter how much they helped kill Quintessa or but they killed Ratchet and Canopy and when they got the chance they would kill another.

"William Lennox" Lennox ignored Cades question and reached out his hand to shake Cades only to be blanked.

"Listen I used to be part or NEST and we had a alliance with the Autobots but it got shut down after the fight in mission City we were all forced to fight them bu-"

"Your saying you want to be friends again?" Vivian interrupted .

"Yes" after that there was a long awkward silence and Lennox really just hoped he could leave the TRF, after watching Ratchet die in front of him. Cade didn't really have a choice Lennox was his only ticket out of here so he reached out his hand.

"Cade" They shook hands in agreement. Izabella looked like a devil child, she stared at Lennox, every TRF was considered a threat to her after her boyfriend (Canopy) was murdered in front of her because of them.

"Got a way to get out of here?" Cade put his hands up in frustration. Lennox only started walking to the helicopter that hid behind him then got in the front seats

"What you waiting in for?" Lennox hurried them to the helicopter. Vivian noticed another member of the TRF in the helicopter-

"_Must be another member willing to leave" Vivian thought._

After Cade,Vivian and Izabella were inside, Lennox spoke up

"Where we going?"

"You should know after you tracked us" Snapped Cade

"Ok the junkyard it is"

**_Back With The Autobots_**

"Great the fleshlings gone" mumbled Crosshairs.

"What now Boss" asked Hound Lighting his cigarette.

"Hmm We must head to the place Cade would go, do any of you know?" Optimus was not there when the Autobots were in the junkyard with Cade because he was searching for his creator (Quintessa) who turned out to be a backstabber so he never got to ask where the rest of them had been staying in the time being.

"That filthy junkyard" growled Drift , when the Autobots were at the junkyard there was nothing to do except beat the scrap out of each other and destroying cars other than that there's nothing to do at all.

"Then that is where we must go, Drift lead the way"

"Thank you my Sensei" Drift transformed other doing the same then start heading towards the junkyard.

"_Wabble wubble wabble wraa" _Hotrod just got really frustrated and all the Autobots did was laugh.

"Do any of you understand this mini bot?!" With Hotrods accent sometimes it was hard to understand him to but Sqeaks was just a whole new level.

"Your on your own with that" Though their intire journey that was all Bumblebee said.

"4 hours and we will be there my Sensei" Drift just completely ignored what Hotrod asked for he thought it was _childish._

**_Junkyard_**

"Home sweet home" Cade,Vivian and Izabella had been planning to steal things like blankets and food and water for that hey had been running out ever since the whole Quintessa creator thing.

"What ever you say" Lennox didn't have a care if this this place was a junkyard, I mean how did they even live in this place it's ... well it's a junkyard.

Lennox grabbed a blackish bag from the helicopter and placed it on the table.

"What's in it?" Vivian's started to think that they wouldn't need to go shoplifting and maybe he just brought food and water and all.

"Weapons"

"We have plenty" Cade pointed out, then patted his gun in that lay in his pocket he did have a gun holder on his back but his pistol was to small for it.Lennox just pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Izabella, but she just crossed her arms.

"I can take care of myself" she glared at Lennox, he kept the pocket knife held out infront of her and smirked.

"I guess if you don't want revenge for Canopy then-" he was cut off by Izabella snatching the knife from his hands and looked like she was gonna rip his guts out by her facial expression.

Then he pulled out one of the guns that the TRF were using when Cade and bee were fighting them, then he handed it out to Cade.

"Nice upgrade" mumbled Cade throwing his pistol behind him and putting the other gun on his back because it was almost the perfect size.

Lennox scrambled through the bag to find something for Vivian, after a little while he just picked up another TRF gun the same one he gave to Cade. He held it out to her, she took it with one hand and then watched Lennox close his bag up.

Vivian aimed at a scrapped car just to have a little practice then got stopped in her steps just like the others.

"Are we late to the party?" Came a familiar snappy voice of Crosshairs. All the Autobots (except Crosshairs because he was in his robot form) drove around the corner, transforming one after the other and the sound of metal snapping in place was quite faint in the distant but quite obvious. Soon enough all the Autobots were facing Cade and the others.Izabella spotted Squeaks and was over to him in under a second and was hugging him, no one could tell if she was crying because her face was buried him Squeaks. Cade had his hands up like he wanted to say something but was speechless, finally Vivian broke the silence.

"Aren't you supposed to be repairing your planet?"

"Cybertron is like a wound, it will heal but takes time" Drift pointed his sword at the humans just to make sure they were listening but everyone flinched at Drifts wise (strange) comment. But he was also hurt a little at the not happy faces.

"So your just gonna stay here with us?" Even Lennox was a bit confused, I mean the Autobots had just left the staff unguarded while it repairs Cybertron. Optimus noticed the confused glare and knew exactly why they were confused.

"The staff can not be touched by anyone except myself and Vivian in the process" Optimus felt like he just released stress not just from the humans but from the Autobots to. Optimus looked at Lennox and smiled.

"Captain Lennox"

"Yeah" Primes smile fades into a intimidating face only to send shudders down Lennox's back.

"Do you still work for the TRF?" Lennox smiled.

"Never again" Optimus smiled then looked at Cade.

"Stay as long as you like"

"Thank you Cade"

The Autobots all felt like a truck had just been lifted off their shoulders, they now have a place to stay and they were all exhausted constant driving, constant fighting, constant everything. The Autobots has something similar to sleep, they call it recharge they don't do it so often, maybe about once every 2 months but now this was getting ridiculous, it had been months since they recharged and all their bodies and processors were overheating like mad. They were all to exhausted to say anything, they didn't need to say anything but what would the humans think of if they just laid down and their optics turned off like their dead.

They all just stood in silence, an extremely awkward silence that had to be broken.

"That's it I'm going to recharge"Hound spitted out his cigarette and starting walking over to a car with faded red paint job.

"I couldn't agree more" Drift put his samurai sword on his back and followed Hound.

"What? What do you mean recharge?" Cade put up his hands in confusion, he'd been raising his hands a lot to show his emotions.

"I believe it is similar to what you humans call sleep, accept our mechanical organisms overheat if we don't, leading to death" Optimus was the only one bothered enough explain and he was hoping they would understand so he didn't need to repeat himself.

"We've never seen you do it so when was the last time you slep-- recharged" Vivian only met the Autobots when they met Burton but she still was curious.

"The last time we had a proper one was before we all separated to go into hiding" Crosshairs spoke before resting on a broken car with no wheels and putting his hands behind his head.

Eventually all the Autobots were recharging. Hound, Drift and Crosshairs were laying on cars, Optimus was sitting against a scrapped truck, Hotrod was sitting up against the gas station and Bee was the only one awake or online or whatever they call it. He was sitting on the gas station with his legs dangling off the edge just looking around, yes his systems were very overheated but he just wanted to have some time alone and this was the only time to.

"Hey Bee" Said Cade as he climbed on the gas station sit next to Bumblebee. Bumblebee just continued to look around.

"Why aren't you recharging like the others?" Bumblebee just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care, he's been really careless since he fought Optimus even the humans were starting to notice. Cade didn't know what else to say in this situation, ask what's wrong? Why is he acting so careless? Cade didn't know all he could think of is not to ask him something to tell him something.

"Bee I don't know what your thinking but think about when you wake up" Bumblebee rolled his optics then slung his legs on top of the gas station and laid down pretty much fully accept his arms were holding him up.

"Happy?"

"I can easily give you to TRF or Barricade or something I'm sure they'll take care of you just like they did to Ratchet" He tried to remember what Decepticons were actually left and only came up with Barricade he hoped Megatron was 100% dead and Quintessa and tried not to sound disrespectful on mentioning Ratchet, Bumblebee remembered that scrap metal Decepticon that no matter how many time they fought he never seemed to die, Cade climbed his way off the gas station and walked in to see Lennox teaching Vivian on how to aim and stoot perfectly as Izabella was creating something Cade couldn't see what but he could see it was something mechanical.

"Where've you been?" Asked Izabella looking up from her project, Lennox and Vivian both turned to Cade.

"Things"

Cade placed his gun (Lennox had given him) on the table and started working on it.

"How's the rest?" Vivian questioned Cade.

"Fine" Cade left his gun on the table and grabbed some tools and walked out.

"Where you going?" Lennox just about to managed to ask before Cade walked out only to be responded with a faint answer.

"See if I can make Bee talk abut more" Izabella rushed to grab some of her tools and chased after the unseeable figure.

Bumblebee was laying on top of the gas station in recharge, Cade pulled Izabella up and shuffled over to Bee. Cade hushed her then paced up to Bee's neck.

"How long has it been broken" Izabella always wondered that and how since she first Ed helped Cade with Bees voice.

"Just help me out " Cade knew Bumblebee had his voice back well kinda but he had no clue on how long or how he actually lost it he can tell that it hurts for Bee to use but he also knew it was slowly repairing itself it so he just wanted to see if he could make it go any quicker than what it was, then he and Izabella started working on Bumblebee.

**_2 Hours Later_**

"That's the best I can do" Cade explained before putting the tool that rested in his hands in the box.

"He'll be grateful" Izabella noticed the worried expression on Cades face. Izabella stood up and offered her hand to Cade, Cade took it and Izabella pulled him up, then the duo climbed off the station then just dropped their tools and stuff on the rocky, sandy floor.

The time was around about 6:00, Cade, Vivian and Izabella were planning on stealing somethings tomorrow and Lennox, Lennox didn't know what he was going to do he could catch up with the Autobots but yet again that wouldn't be such a good idea I mean what would he say, oh yeah i don't think I told you but I helped kill Ratchet and Sideswipe, what else was he gonna tell them nothing has really happened with Lennox since the battle in Mission City and Quintessa but that didn't involve him much. So he would just do what there was to do.

**_The Next Morning 8:00_**

Optimus's optics flickered then came online he looked around to see the other Autobots recharging he also guessed the humans were to. He needed to wake the others up some how so they can be on guard, but he didn't want them to get startled and think their under attack because if they do this whole place is gonna be in flames.

"Autobots come online" He said it through the com link to just to try wake up their systems.

"Autobots!" Drift and Crosshairs jumped up weapons ready, Hound looked like he was really struggling to get up but eventually did, Bumblebee stood up on the gas station then slipped off the edge onto Hotrod who was leaning against it then he made some sounds (that sound a lot like dog whines) then got off.

"Huh?" Hotrod pulled himself up then ran over to Optimus and the others.

"We must be ready in case any threats appear" Optimus noticed everyone was annoyed not because they had been awoken but because they were all sure they were being attacked and really wanted some action, Crosshairs threw his guns down in frustration, Drift shoved his sword on his back, Hotrod didn't really care, Bumblebee turned his plasma cannon back into his hand and Hound threw his grenade behind him almost blowing up Bee.

"What the hell?!" Bee played through the radio as he jumped out of the way.

By the sound of the grenade, Cade and Lennox ran out of the gas station, guns in their hands then when they realised they put them on their back.

"Really?" Cade glared at Hound seeing the frustration in his optics but got knocked out of his thoughts by Vivian and Izabella running up behind them.

"False alarm" Lennox wasn't really annoyed for the Autobots did it all the time when they rarely recharged at NEST. After death staring Hound Cade turned his attention to Optimus.

"Listen" Cade pointed to him, Vivian and Izabella.

"We're going to got steal some junk ok?" Optimus thought they were given even they need after the battle in Hong Kong but guess not, he noded slowly.

Bumblebee and Hotrod they were best friends and partners in crime they fought in World War 2 together, after all they were the youngest of the Autobots (Bee being the youngest Hotrod second) and they were brothers in arms.

Bumblebee and Hotrod both transformed, Hotrod was Vivian's new guardian so Vivian went to Hotrod Izabella following and Cade went to Bumblebee then as he was about to open the handle he looked at Lennox.

"Well what you waiting for?" Lennox ran up to the passenger door and got in, Cade next to him.

They didn't want to go robbing in the city for now that mostly everyone knows about them and still wants to kill them because no matter how many times the Autobots save Earth it only gives them more of a reason to think their going to take the planet for their own and the Decepticons well their Decepticons they despise the Autobots and ever since the war on Cybertron they've been hunting down all of them (usually failing) so they will probably be stalking Earth to find them. Most of the Cemetery Wild people managed to get some sense knocked in them after the incident with Galvatron/Megatron and well about a quarter of them just got angry and filled the gap some of the members of TRF left after Quintessa so Cemetery Wild was no longer a thing to the Autobots pleasure. TRF was still in business though but over the past few days they've been extremely quiet maybe they were finally starting to trust the Autobots or they were looking for Lennox.

So they all decided they were going to rob small places like gas stations and just any place that isn't in a crammed area or near the city. Even though it was early in the morning there were still gonna be people shopping and working and yeah so they didn't want to cause any harm.

While they heading to a building in the distance that looked a lot like another gas station Cade started to realise how much this reminded him of when they went shoplifting in Hong Kong with Shane and Tessa , he really missed Tessa and just a tiny bit of him missed that backstabber Shane.

**_Several Robbings Later_**

Bumblebee and Hotrod were full of all sorts like food, drinks, strange gadgets(they had no idea what they were), blankets etc. It was around 8-9 when they left and now it was like 12-1, yeah they spent a long time robbing. As they headed back to the base in silence Cade started wondering about everything that had happened during this last few weeks or so, Optimus found his creator and ended up turning into a servant, Tessa went to college, He got a new home a junkyard, Bee got his voice back, he figured out was the last knight, he got a new girlfriend and now he was sitting next to one of the people that once wanted to murder him and the Autobots. That's it.

"Listen, why are you really here?" Lennox just kept looking forward, eventually answered.

"It doesn't feel right" Cade did a tiny nod in agreement

"What was that Nest thing you were talking about?" Lennox then turned all his attention to Cade

"A while ago there was this military group called NEST and we worked with the Autobots until the whole Sentinel Prime thing"

"Was Bee there?" Suddenly realising that Lennox had been talking about all the Autobots but what ones?

"Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skid uh and a human Sam" Lennox gave up trying to point out all the Autobots and just ended it there, he grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and flipped off the lid and started drinking some then when he realised he mentioned Sam I front of Bee he almost spat all the water out on Cade. He was mentally kicking himself.

Even when NEST was taken down by the government Lennox and Epps still had feelings for the Autobots not in a love way but friends and partners in crime way and watching Ratchet die just made them feel a hell a lot more guilty, and when Ironhide flipped the switch, Lennox wanted to nuke Sentinel into paper shreddings, and when Sam died it was worse because the rest of the Autobots had fled and he couldn't even tell them. Of course he knew Bumblebee would be the most sensitive about it and when Optimus figured it out and commd the rest of them, Bumblebee had to act like he didn't know who Sam was just like Drift and the rest (they didn't come to earth until after TDOTM so they don't know who was Sam) but they separated and Bee went solo so when he felt alone he would look at 2 pictures, the first one was the one that Sam had given him on a event Sam called 'Friends Anniversary' it was picture with Bumbleebee in his normal form and he was sitting on Bees shoulder and on the frame said 'Best Friends' the other was was all the Autobots except Crosshairs, Hound and Drift and Lennox, Epps, Mikeala and Sam. He was definitely a lot braver, tougher, stronger since NEST shut down only because he had to he wasn't a scout no more he was a fighter a warrior and even though he was the youngest he 100% was not the softest...well if anyone mentioned Sam, Tyger Pax or the original Autobots then just maybe he would go a little soft (and angry).

Bumblebee was Sams guardian (and after Sam calmed down about him being a massive robot they became best friends), after the whole revenge of the fallen thing they started to split up, Bumblebee was mostly with the Autobots at NEST and Sam was with Carly at their house and after the Sentinel Prime thing they just drifted apart and after quite a while Sam was... was well dead. Carly, no one really knew where Carly went she just disappeared everyone thought she probably went back to her parents or maybe she died to. Lennox almost felt like crying yeah a military captain crying because no matter what Sam was family. After a while it came clear to Optimus how Sam died, the Cube/AllSpark it had left symbols in Sams head and those symbols were not meant for humans and because he had welded the Matrix and had been in contact with the Primes.

Vivian and Izabella had been talking about just things in general and they seemed to be questioning Hotrod a lot about his accent trying to figure out if he really likes it and what he thinks the rest of the Autobots are doing back at base.

Everyone went silent then to Lennoxs relief they arrived back at the junkyard, Lennox screwed the lid to his bottle back on then through it and his bag out of the window, Cade was abot to speak but was interrupted by Bee opening his door so he could get out. Next to Bee pulled up Hotrod, after all their things were on the on the floor or in their hands they all watched the 2 Autobots transform. They all shared confused faces when they saw the base/junkyard was empty.

"They were bored" Izabella pointed out. Where could of they possibly of gone? All the humans had there stuff on the floor and were just standing still searching the area.

Bumblebee and Hotrod started to panic, why would they just leave without comming them or anything?

Bumblebee reached to his comm.

"Optimus" he sounded urgent and he really wanted to face palm knowing that Lennox was wide eyeing him, obviously because he was using his real voice and Ratchet always told everyone he most likely would never use it again after the Tyger Pax war thing (none of the soldiers knew what the heck was Tyger Pax everyone at first thought it was another Transformer). Everyone turned to Bee and listened for a reply or explanation.

Static just static, Bumblebee was about to turn off his comm before he heard the familiar deep, hollow voice of Optimus.

"Bumblebee, We have found Megatron and he has the the staff" he almost sounded like he was rushing in fact he sounded like he was really rushing.

"Damn it" Lennox wished Megatron was dead.

"Do you know why he wants it?" Cade asked, Vivian also liked that about Cade, his curiosity and desire. There was a robotic sigh on the other side of the comm then he spoke up again.

"Quintessa..."then the comm cut off, Bumblebee lowered his hand then looked at Hotrod. Clearly they were thinking the same thing.

They both transformed, opening their doors as a sign to get in. Cade mumbled something under his breath as he and the others approached the 2 Autobots but it was to quiet to be heard. Vivian speed walked to Cade then getting inside Bumblebee with him. Lennox scooted into the drivers seat he was about to do his seat belt when his heart almost jumped out of his chest, Izabella was already there, seat belt fastened with her arms folded gazing out of the window. He stared at her while clipping his seat belt on.

"You killed the only family I had" she said her voice cracking as if she was holding in tears, Lennox had no clue who she was talking about he'd never recalled killing any humans well innocent ones. Izabella didn't show it but she knew Lennox had not a single clue in the world to who she was talking about because of his confused, thinking face that she noticed out of the corner of her eye still continuesly glazing out the window.

"Canopy" she knew he would never guess him so she might as well of told him.

Lennox was starting to think on how scrapping hard it was to gain all of their trusts. He felt like he'd been hit by a bat and suddenly realised that Hotrod was waiting for their conversation to end

"Izabella forced her sad/angry gaze to Lennox then sniffled she opened her mouth to talk but she was quickly interrupted by Hotrod.

"Sorryz to break it to you but we've gotta go" then they were on the road again heading back to the collided planet, Cybertron. He spotted Bumblebee rolling forward to go infront of them. Then Cade voice came over the transceiver (Walky talky)

"So much for a home".

**Wow i actually got a review! Thank you Ailin Amy!**

**You so nice! :)Anyway for my first chapter ever I'm kinda impressed but next chapter I promise I'll do better, plus I'm gonna EXPLODE, I have 2 AMAZING ideas for this (that are probably actually bad), and is it just me or is writing for Hotrods speech really hard I don't know how to write in a french accent lol.**


	2. Back In Time (06-12 12:24:01)

**_Back In Time_**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

The 4 Autobots peered over the rocks they were ducking behind, staring at the staff. Blue pulses were coming from it almost like sonic waves. That's when they saw it, Decepticons... Drift grabbed his sword from his back and only stood up half way until he was pulled back down by Optimus.

"We must not alert ourselves until we know what they are doing".

Drift crouched back down sword still resting in his hand. Only 3 Decepticons were there and those 3 were probably the only ones left after what happened, Nitro Zeus, a blue and black Decepticon that had the word punish on there fist that Optimus thought was really familiar but he just couldn't place a name on them, and...and Megatron. Optimus narrowed his eyes at him in tilting his head just slightly, the last time they saw Megatron was when he fell off the ship and they could tell he took quite a lot of damage because his arm was only attached by a thread. All of them scrunched their faces at the sight of Megatron.

"How is that dirty scum still alive?!" Hound whispered while shouting at the same time but not loud enough to be heard by their audio receptors. Then Optimus remembered how Nitro should have been dead to because he remembered seeing out of the corner of his optic Bumblebee blowing up is head so seeing Nitros still alive and in perfect condition would definitely make Bumblebee snappy and steamed up, just another angry Autobot to be added to his list.

The 3 Decepticons were heading to the staff and they seemed like they had no trouble getting through the strange pulses the staff was letting off and then they all remembered why they had came here, because the staff was letting if those pulses/sonic waves. When Megatron was in grabbing range with the staff that's when the Autobots got touchy they all grabbed their weapons ready to kill the son of a gun finally.

"They can not touch the staff" a small sigh came from Crosshairs then silence accured for a short amount of time only small thunder like sounds from the staff, and quiet thumping from the walking of the Decepticons.

"Give us a good reason why we can't just kill them now" Crosshairs snapped back gesturing his guns to the little trio. Optimus glazed downward for a few seconds not thinking about Crosshairs question but why Megatron was here. He snapped up his head and his optics narrowing to a loud shout of pain. All the Autobots snapped out of their trances and stared at Megatron then at Optimus.

"Really?" Crosshairs spoke sarcasticly then everyone was peering back at Megatron, his (only working) palm was wrapped around the staff gasping was air, Nitro and Barricade were standing just a few meters behind staring blankly. All the Autobots has their weapons on standby waiting for Optimus give them permission. The reason why Optimus didn't want to start a fight with them is because if they just kill Megatron and his servants now then they'll never be able to find out what they wants the staff for. Then it dropped silent and Optimus had several pairs of optics on him, everywhere one had witnessed Megatron rip the staff out from it place with all his might and admire it in his hands. Before he had done that Cybertron was slowly pulling itself back together but now it was stopped dead. Optimus pulled the sword off his back (that he also used to fight Bumblebee) but remained crouched and before he knew it Megatron looked like he didn't even has a single scratch on him, OK now they were all staring at Optimus desperately they thought he would of agreed by now since Megatron just took the staff and at the same time stopping their planet from repairing but all he did was watch.

"My fallen creator..." Megatron tightened his grip on the staff then turning to towards Nitro Zeus and Barricade who had shuffled slightly backwards.

"Shall rise" Optimus and the Autobots made there way quietly to stand behind Megatron.

"Brother" He smirked still having his back towards the Autobots. Optimus's face darkened, how many times did he have to make it clear? They were once brothers and that will never change.

"Once" he activated his battle mask and then it kicked off.

Drift was battling Barricade was definitely a lot harder then most Decepticons and he thought it would be a lot easier considering Barricade didn't look like he had any sort of weapons on him but he did have hidden ones that Drift eventually figured out, an extendible sword on the top of his wrist, a plasma cannon similar to Bees and he was also quite quick but he had his fair share of being slammed on the floor, Hound and Crosshairs was fighting Nitro and their special tactic was Crosshairs would hold back his arms then Hound would pound him with his minigun and he didn't seem like he was gonna last long and of course Optimus was fighting Megatron well not really fighting, they both had their hands on the staff snatching for it.

"Optimus" his comm spoke with Bumblebees voice at the same time Megatron threw him off of the staff therefore being launched into a tree.

The staff had been resting in a forest just underneath the broken planet but it had been restoring it and it didn't help that the part of the forest the staff was at was near the edge of a cliff so one of them (Decepticon or Autobot) was probably gonna get lunges off the edge fall off the edge.

Optimus took this as his time to answer then opened his battle mask to talk,

"Bumblebee, we have found Megatron alive and he has the staff" he tried not to talk to quickly but right after he said that he heard a familiar curse from who sounded like Lennox come from the other end of the comm as he said that.

"Do you know why he wants it?" When Cade asked that Optimus managed to stumble to his feet, Megatron started to walking away still clutching the staff.

"Quintessa..." he turned off his comm, straightened himself then up and ran up to Megatron. He was milliseconds away from putting is sword in his spark but was held into place by a electric chains extremely familiar to what Quintessa had done to him.

"Pathetic" Now he was facing him, he didn't have the red line on the side of his helm anymore so if he wasn't under control then why did he want to bring her back? Crosshairs jumped on his back and immediately started shooting him anywhere he could making him lose his concentration on the staff letting Optimus free. Hound threw a grenade right at Megatrons feet making him fall to one knee, then Drift jumped in leaving Barricade on the floor with 1 arm and a hole in his chest and further away was Nitro headless.

Everyone surrounded him aiming. Megatron had the staff still in his hand and the other was dangling he still remained on 1 knee. They couldn't tell if he was scared, nervous, sad or anything because of his battlemask was covering his hideous face but after about a minute of them surrounding him he retracted it and he was smirking.

"I thought you were pathetic, but not only are you that but you also show to much mercy" he spitted out every word then put his dangling hand on the staff as well and lifted it up as high as he could (on 1 knee) then shoved it into the ground. It was to late for any sort of a attack. The Autobots lowered their weapons and their mouths were hanging open of disbelief and annoyance. A screech/scream was loud enough to murder their audio receptors, floating right infront of them screeching and screaming in pain was Quintessa. She fell to the floor and silenced, her head lifted, her arms moved to hold her up as her gleaming, glowing purple optics searched the area, a devilish grin reached her as she spotted the Autobots she seemed like she was searching for something but before anything else could happen Optimus changed his arm into a gun and fired it at Quintessa, the missile was literally touching the tip of her nose and then she just vanished, sparks lighting the floor to where she once was, she wasn't dead they all knew that. Megatron was fully standing up with his battle mask on, one hand wrapped around the staff the other in a tight fist. He pulled the crimson metal sword from his back and Optimus and him ran towards each other. Their swords collided with a deathening sharp clang. They narrowed their optics at eachother, red vs blue, good vs evil and vengeance vs glory. Megatron received many bullets to everywhere but it was like nothing else existed but him and Optimus fighting.

A familiar engine was heard from just behind Optimus. Bumblebee didn't even stop for Cade and Vivian to get out he slung his doors open making them fall out (clearly they had taken their seatbelts off just moments before that) as Hotrod copied, Lennox nearly laughed at Vivian dusting herself off but just barely managed to only let out a snicker then he stopped at the sight of what was happening. Bumblebee and Hotrod were on their feet not knowing what to do. Megatron caught sight of the 2 Autobots and the humans and thought for a moment of how much of a unfair fight this was already 1-4 he didn't need it to be 1-6 plus the humans which he didn't really care about after all those years of being beaten by them. He was lost in his thoughts and was slung backwards his sword had been lunged to far for him to reach without drawing attention. He was sent to his knees by all the Autobots shooting that was going on to his back.

"Still pathetic?" Crosshairs snickered from behind him. Megatron tightened his grasp on the staff then aimed at Bumblebee and the others.

"Oh s-" That was all they managed to react with, Lennox swearing well before he could finish his sentence all of the group Bumblebee, Hotrod, Cade, Lennox, Vivian and Izabella were gone only strange blueish smoke left where they were. They all stopped and stared wide eyed again.

"NO!" Optimus shouted before slashing himself on knee to Megatron.

"Where are they?!" Optimus slided his sword across Megatrons throat. Megatron opened his battlemask to show him smirking.

"Why you!" Hound fired his minigun at Megatron but just like that he was gone like the others. Drift slashed his sword at a tree making it fall in seconds.

_Damn it damn it damn it damn it, _that is what they were all thinking accept Vivian who was screaming her head off. They were falling, really really quickly. Bumblebee managed to figure out where they were, Egypt. He turned to Hotrod who was quite far from him and was scrambling through all his gear looking for something that Bumblebee guessed was his time stopping gun.

_This is gonna hurt, _Bumblebee thought and then he realised he had been in the same situation as this before with Sam, Mikeala and the dumb twins and some other humans he couldn't name but this time he was fallingfrom really high up and not bouncing up from the floor like last time, if he thought that hurt this then oh then how worse would this be. Lennox and Vivian were to far down for him to grab and he only hoped Hotrod had actually brought his gun because otherwise he wouldn't be able to grab them either. They were getting closer and closer to the sand well it looked like they weren't gonna land on the sand but the Rocky Mountain next to it, he turned his head to see Izabella repeatedly shouting

"We're gonna die!!!"

"We're fine!" Cade tried but Izabella just kept repeating to herself the same thing.

"Yes!" He barely managed to hear Hotrod when the air going past them was murdering his audio receptors. He snapped his head to see Hotrod shoot Lennox and Vivian making them very very very slowly fall almost freeze, Hotrod nearly went straight past them but grabbed them at the last second and pulling them close to his chest. Bee snatched Cade and Izabella and pulled them close to his chest but turned on his back (which was actually pretty hard to do when falling nearly as fast as light which then made Bee think actually how high they had fell from so far) so that his chest was facing upwards.

Hotrod was starting to get really annoyed at Vivian's screaming, I mean he had her now but she still seemed like he didn't.

"Mademoiselle will you please be quiet?!" Then he finally had time to realise (just like Bee) how much this was gonna hurt, for him and Bee of course, the humans were fine. They weren't even gonna land on the sand! Him and Bee were quite far part maybe around 9 meters. He was holding Vivian and his gun with on hand which was getting kinda complicated, he moved her to his other hand while he put it back on his back allowing her and Lennox to see below them, now they were both screaming. He moneuverded himself on his side so that Vivian and Lennox wouldn't need to face plant the floor, he manged to get a peak at Bee both sharing worried expressions.

"We're gonna die!!" Just seconds before they were about to land Cade finally joined in with Izabella shouting,

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Then before Hotrod or Bumblebee could shut them up or because they were falling from what felt like space and decided be a bit nicer and tell them to be quiet a lot of pain hit them all most of all. Bumblebee let out a sad and hurt whirl while opening his hands to let Cade and Izabella free but they just led their dramatised, they really wanted to say something to Bee but couldn't form words. Bees right leg was folded to his side and his other was just bent sideways a bit. Hotrod lay a lot less further then he did in the air from Bee, his elbow had bent inward and his hand that he wasn't using was really misshaped and deformed well his fingers were bent and and his hand was facing backwards. They all led their in silence for a while until Cade got himself to get up, he walked over to Lennox and put his arm out to help pull him up, when he did he realised Lennox was limping a bit but felt like he should ask him about that earlier considering the Autobots were in a much worse situation, Lennox managed to get Vivian up (with her almost falling in the process) and Izabella got herself up but was leaching onto Cade.

"You guys ok?" Cade turned towards the 2 Autobots/saviours.

"Do we seem ok?!" Hotrod lifted his good hand up and gestured it upwards (him and Bee were lying on their backs) to who knows what. Bee sat himself up with one arm behind him holding him up as the other was holding onto his head. They all tried not to cringe at how much damage the 2 had taken. Bees leg was still bent to his side upwards, Bee reached out his arm (removing it from his head) infront of him to Hotrod, Hotrod grabbed it with his only good hand and sat up (his good hand now holding him up).

"Where the hell are we?!" Cade turned to look off the cliff just to see sand and more sand. Bee went to use his radio but only static came out, he punched his chest and still only static. He put his hands in a praying motion towards Hotrod.

"Ugh Egypt, you know you can talk right?" Bee just shrugged his shoulders.

"How are we supposed to get back?!" Cade started to rip his hair out pacing back an forth.

"We'll find a way" Vivian whispered in Cades ear.

"How?! We're stranded in a desert!" Lennox hopped his way to Cade and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They have a plan, right?" Lennox turned Cade to face the Autobots. They just stood in silence. Izabella was snapping Hotrods fingers back in place and making him scream like a girl a lot. Then she got so tired of the silence and disrespect.

"You rely on them to much, they just saved our lives and now look what your doing, expecting them to do it again!" She shook her head slowly in disapproval. Cade look at at Hotrod and Bumblebee, Hotrod was looking sadly at him and Bumblebee just looked down.

"Your right, in sorry ok? It's just not everyday get teleported in the sky and nearly die" Izabella just crossed her arms at him. He sighed before speaking.

"Thanks, I mean it" and he did. Izabella smiled at him as Bumblebee noded at him.

"Ok but how are we gonna get out of here" Izabellas smile disappeared as she asked.

"Well how did we get here?" Vivian had calmed down but the heat did not help. A hologram came from Bumblebees eyes, Megatron had teleported them here.

"Great" Lennox wasn't that surprised, Megatron had already died twice and somehow managed a way to come back to life again like when he did with the cube and how he possessed Galvatron then Quintessa making him Megatron again. The worst part was Megatron or the staff wasn't here to get them back like they had gotten here.

"Can you guys walk?" Cade looked at them both seeing that Hotrod probably could but Bee probably couldn't.

"Uh" Hotrod glanced at Bee, Bee didn't even want to answer.

"We'll meet you down" Cade and the others towards the edge, Cade was first to start climbing down grabbing hold of rocks sticking out of the mountain, then Vivian, then Lennox then Izabella. They hadn't got down very far before Vivian lost her footing, Cade grabbed her wrist.

"Don't let go!" She was whacking her legs everywhere. Cade couldn't hold on, luckily they slid down the mountain not fell. They were both lying on sand. Cade was about to get up when Lennox fell ontop of him.

"Jeez you way a ton" his voice was quiet because Lennox was pushing all the air out of his lungs. Izabella climbed the whole way down and by time everyone stood up she was already there.

Hotrod got up (nearly falling off the mountain) and reached out his (good) arm for Bee, he stood up but fell right into Hotrod knocking him and himself off the mountain.

"What the-" Lennox spang around to see Hotrod on the floor next to them with Bee on top of him in a cross shape.

"We're never going hiking" Cade mentioned before jogging to Bumblebee and Hotrod. Bumblebee sat himself up leaning against the mountain with on of his doorwings bent in half, one of Hotrods doorwings were perked up and the other just wouldn't go up.

"Where to now?" Vivian put her hand above her eyes to shade them from the setting sun above them.

"Hey Bee weren't we here before? You know when Optimus was" Lennox slid he finger across his neck. Bumblebee face palmed then noded.

"Never mind, we used one of the NEST ships didn't we UGH" Lennox put his face in his hands.

"Well there's gotta be some at least a building in this place" a few seconds after Vivian said that Lennox lifted his head up and snapped his fingers.

"That village where we fought, uh, um, can you scan for it?" Hotrod was already on his feet scanning he clearly had a short fuse for being in melting deserts. Transformers are not from Earth and they shouldn't need any sort of internet or electricity to function, so why was Bumblebees radio and Hotrods scanner glitching out, even if they were in a nuking desert miles away from any sort of internet or whatever everything should still work just fine.

"This way" he pointed just to the left of them before pulling up Bee and putting an arm around him to help him walk. Hotrod was still trying to snap his other arm back into place but it just wasn't happening. To make things worse (and better at the same time) it was getting dark so if they didn't hurry they would never find this forgotten village but when it turned night it should also get a lot less warmer.

So it was night and it was pitch black but luckily they were at the little village place which sadly had no other people in probably because everyone was to afraid to come and live here knowing that a massive alien war happened here and that they was a (luckily) destroyed sun harvester next to it. It reminded Bee a lot of when Sam and Mikeala were at the top floor of one of these comforting eachother and trying to work out what the tomb riddle meant and he and the twins (Mudflap and Skids) were next to it, just before Sam figures out that the stars were pointing to the tomb Bumblebee had just been watching the twins argue over who had the coolest car mode. It was almost like he had gone back in time but this time he was with different humans and his brother.

Cade and the rest were in this one floor building which was made just like the rest, out of sand stone. Hotrod and Bumblebee guesses that they were all sleeping because how silent it had gone in there and the campfire they had noticed by the light from it glazing from all the holes in the building had gone so Hotrod just started throwing little stones at the sand and that's the worst part of not sleeping, you get bored as heck. He and Bee would've ran off and done their own thing by now but they were flipping trapped in a desert and

**_On The Other Side Of The World_**

"Great, just great, what are we supposed to do now?" Crosshairs was the least concerned about everything well that's what he acted like but a tiny tiny little part of him cared that the humans had just got teleported or killed (they don't know) to who knows where, of course he cared for Hotrod and Bumblebee well he didn't really know who Hotrod was he just kinda came with them and stated his name and yeah. Everyone just needed to process the fact that oh their back stabbing creator was just brought back from the dead, Megatron was flipping alive and their comrades, who knows what happened to them and it didn't help that Crosshairs was just stating everything that just happened and blabbering about it, blah blah blah.

"Right when things were going well" he continued while walking around the area.

"Oh shut the hell up" Hound stopped ignoring the fact that Crosshairs was just speaking gibberish and flicked a stray bullet at his face causing the 2 to wwe fight in the background, rolling on the flooring punching eachother like a bunch of morons.

"Optimus what are we to do?" Optimus was happy at least someone had their sane, Drift was eying him with the one thing he usually never really had, _hope._

_"_I, I do not know" he wasn't looking up from the floor anytime soon.

"What do you mean you don't know? There's gotta be some way to track em or something" Hound kicked Crosshairs off him and stood up straightening his bullet belt.

"Our only way may be to get the staff and use it to bring them back" Optimus stood tall eying up all the Autobots seeing if they approved or what.

"What about Megatron?" Crosshairs snapped while stumbling up and joining the group.

"And that grasping snake" Hound joined in referring to Quintessa. Optimus grumbled then a haunted thought came to him.

"We will only hope that if they are alive, they are not in the same area" Optimus remembered that his comrades, Megatron and Quintessa had all disappeared the same way.

"Well we gotta do something about this" A annoying english voice appeared next to them. Hound and Crosshairs sparks nearly jumped out of their frames as they saw Cogman just standing next to them (Drift and Optimus are to steel hearted to get scared). Cogmans was just standing their with one of his eyes twitching with his arms crossed.

"When the hell did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago if your wondering why I came here also it's to get away from that blue pest"

"He has a point Optimus" Drift made sure to get Optimus's attention. Crosshairs raised an optic staring at Drift.

"That we should do something" There was a extremely long awkward silence then something sparked in Optimus's processor, he remembered when Sam told him how he, Mikaela, Bee and few idiots got to Egypt in the first place, space bridge well he said that a extremely old Decepticon apparently space bridged them there. Optimus didn't know where they were they could be in Egypt they could be in Paris they could be with Megatron and Quintessa... no he was not thinking that, he didn't know where they were but he knew this space bridgey thing could be all they got, but uh one problem no one he was with including himself even knew how to make a space bridge appear, Sam said that a weird portal thing appears in the ground and then it pulls you in and then you bounce from the floor and then boom your in a new place.

"Who knows how to create a space bridge" dead silence.

"Only the oldest of the old know those" Cogman was right and sadly most of the Autobots were about half Optimus's age anyway. Optimus grumbled. Some of the old Transformers were Decepticons and most of them were dead so that didn't help.

"What about you, you seem like a grandpa" Hound poked Cogman on the back he didn't budge.

"Says the chunky one" Cogman kept his arms crossed and a tiny tiny laugh escaped him.

"You told him that?!" Hound snapped his head to Crosshairs.

"Grimlock..."Crosshairs opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Optimus, he and Hound faced Prime.

"The only problem is where is he?" Drift didn't even need to make Optimus think on that he just put his sword on back (at last) and transformed into his shimmering blue and red truck and just went. Everyone did the same accept Cogman who was just sprinting behind them but he wasn't that far behind considering the rest were driving but I guess it's because he's a ninja, assassin weird robot he might as well be Usain Bolt 2.

"Where we going boss"

"Chicago" why the heck would he go there that place was literally a dumpster and now known as a no go zone because apparently the Autobots are dangerous blah blah, but it made sense in a way Grimlock had no where else to really go for starters and because there's plenty of things for him to devour there. When they found Grimlock and his friends they didn't even consider to think on how old they really were, but Grimlock was quite a lot older than Prime and there's a chance he might know how to summon a space bridge.

Optimus looked at the "We leave at sunrise"

**_Several Hours Later _**

It took longer then expected to find Grimlock but what could they expect, Chicago was a mess and everything was now junk and Grimlock just blended in but when they eventually found him, he was ripping a car apart by putting one foot on one side and ripping off the other with his metallic teeth. He didn't even notice he had several pairs of optics on him, staring. He was just seriously snacking on that car even though Cade made clear that he was banned from doing it, you can't keep a robotic T-Rex on a leash. It seemed longer than it how long it really had been, Drift was tapping foot impatiently and rest were also looking extremely out of mood for this. In reality it had only been about a minute and to a human watching Grimlock chug cars would be the most entertaining thing in the world but the Autobots no they'd seen this plenty of times before.

"Grimlock" after hearing Optimus's voice he removed his foot from the brutalised car (only about 20% was left) and faced the group, but his red beady eyes only focused on Optimus. After seeing he had his companions attention Optimus started to explain the last events including Megatron, the resurrection of Quintessa and the disappearance of his fellow friends.

When Bumblebee was taken by the Sector 7 a few years ago Optimus didn't choose to save him because he knew he would be fine because it was only the doing of humans but now this was different, one because it was Megatrons doing and who knows what he could be doing with them if he has them and two it wasn't just Bumblebee it was Hotrod, Cade, Vivian, Lennox and the little girl to and finally because he needed their help to if they were gonna end Megatron and Quintessa. _Again_. But his most important reasons were one and two.

"We need you to summon a space bridge to get them back" no reply as if he ever talked anyway, Grimlock hadn't lost his voice but he was to much of a warrior and a sorta knight figure apparently but maybe a simple nod or maybe he could just make a space bridge but noooo just awkward silence well awkward to everyone but Optimus as usual. Grimlock started deforming then reforming into his robot form and stabbed his spiky stick thing in the floor, he was more intimidating then he acted. He started to draw funky things in the floor that immediately Optimus noticed as language of the primes in the floor. The rest of them had a feeling they knew what this was but couldn't remember so the rest of them thought he was having a mental breakdown. So far their was about 12 and then he took a step back before adding the last one all of them in the shape of a circle.

Cade and the rest were all wide awake now seeing if they could... could nothing their was nothing they could do but they might as well look around see if they can find anything. They were all getting really tired they hadn't even walked that far! Just because the sun was just staring right down at them with flames that were like 38 degrees and even though the Autobots were mostly immune to most weathers, freezing, space, boiling but they were injured so their systems were on double time fixing themselves and keeping them from overheating but yeah the bunch of humans below them were probably suffering a whole lot more. It happened unexpectedly and way to quick for any screaming or blaming the universe for them going through to much. The floor just disappeared underneath them and they weren't falling, they just flew/bounced up from the floor. Bumblebees mind whizzed back to the first time he did this, with Sam, Mikaela and the others. It was almost like he went back in time but things were different, very different.

**Yayayayay Thank you for all your wonderful reviews it's nice to know people enjoy my stories and wish for me to continue! :) So sorry it took me a while to update I just was quite busy this week and I should've made time earlier I promise I'll start to update daily no matter what. I've recently been intrigued with Guardians Of The Galaxy so I'm gonna plan to make a fanfic on that to so if your interested in Gotg then feel free to check it out (even though I haven't done any chapters yet lol). Thanks for reading this chapter stay tuned! :)**


	3. LongTimeNoSee (09-22 12:16:58)

**_Long Time No See_**

"My creator, I have resurrected you..." Quintessa burst out into laughter at Megatron who was kneeling infront of he.

"I can't not be killed only put on hold" Megatron didn't look up but was fuming with anger. He snatched his sword and lunged at Quintessa, 2 metal electrifying chains grabbed on his arms before he barely got up.

"You failed me once Megatron"

"But I need something from you and I might spare you if you bring me what I want"

"Do you understand?" She sent a strike of lightning up chains to Megatron, he let out a grumble of pain.

"Good" she turned her back to Megatron and looked out to the destruction of Cybertron.

"Optimus Prime has doomed Cybertron once again, colliding it into Unicron" her fists clenched.

"What do you want?" Quintessa smirked but kept her back turned.

"I want you to bring me my youngest creations"

"As you command" Quintessa let out a short lasting laugh and turned to Megatron and sped her way to him grabbing his neck.

"You won't fail me Megatron" she put her hand over the side of his faceplate and slides it down leaving a familiar red mark. She was almost certain that he would break out of her possession again at one point but it was better then him just roaming around freely and could just betray her at any time and she had plenty of other tricks up her sleeve but she decided to save them to surprise Optimus and his pitiful team of humans and Autobots.

"No, I will not my creator" his battlemask slid into place and Quintessa let a long devilish smirk reach around her faceplate. She knew Optimus got out of her trance but Megatron had no loved ones no nothing, so nothing could break his. The last trance she put on Megatron must of been broken when he fell from the a part of Cybertron but this time nothing will.

After a lot of explaining and cleaning up the Autobots and the humans were currently brainstorming ideas for a plan to stop Megatron and Quintessa. It was going horribly, one they had no idea where the duo was, two what were they going to do when they found them and three something was seriously weird, after the others explained what had happened to them they all revisted the area where they fought and... Barricades body was gone, Soundwave was still lying in a heap lifeless but Barricade had disappeared and by Optimus's recap Megatron hadn't took him with him and Drift was thoroughly sure he killed him. Threats not the only thing to, the comms, wallow talkies, phones whatever they had that was powered by electricity was shut down completely.

Drift kicked SoundWaves lifeless body to the side letting out a little laugh on how weak he looked. Everyone else was investigating the area for any clues on where Megatron and Quintessa went.

"Seriously, they could of walked maybe left a small trail"

"Cade we do not pick and choose" Cade glimpsed at Optimus then looked at the everyone else scattered.

"What about the staff?"

"Where are you getting at?" Drift turned away from bullying SoundWaves body and joined in their conversation.

"It's energy, you can feel it right?" Vivian looked up to Optimus and Drift.

"Hmmm" Cade sighed and silence filled the area.

"Wait a minute, where's Squeaks?" Izabella did a 360 and observed the area realising that her best friend wasn't there she stormed to Cogman.

"Where is he?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! The little pest got lost ages ago" Izabella turned around to see Squeaks coming towards her.

"Don't ever do that again ok?" Squeaks beeped and warbaled in response then turned to Cogman making Cogmans expression changed to shock then broke into a sprint towards Cade and the others.

"Help me" He whispered desperately to Cade.

"Personal space dude" Cade shuffled away awkwardly. Optimus ignored the scenes happening below him and thought about Vivian's question. It could work. Or it could fail horribly but she was right they could feel its energy after all it was sorta a part of them.

Team 2.0 was whole again. Team 1.0 was Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and all the other fallen legends. The sun was setting and the humans looked drained so they set up a camp (that could've ended up as a full on fire display for Hound got bored of the humans trying to make a fire with rocks and lighters so he just casually chucked a grenade in). Even though the humans hadn't actually slept that long ago they were still tired. Well actually they barely got any sleep, you try sleeping in a desert some time. So it was just the Autobots.

**Okay I'm stuck. I'm putting this story on a pause just while I do my other one cause I hadn't had any enthusiasm to type this up. I will finish this after I do my other one though, sorry guys! **

**Butttt if you like destiny (the game) and Cayde 6 why not read my other story 'The long slow whisper' ?**

**Once again sorryyyyy!!!! -Six (that's my code name now ) **


End file.
